


Pink and Purple

by TheAmazingOntos



Series: Change [7]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Magic Revealed, Mild Language, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingOntos/pseuds/TheAmazingOntos
Summary: First Impressions are important
Series: Change [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960861





	Pink and Purple

The National Security's Empowered Personnel division. The place where the state employs mages, to keep them using their powers for the benefit of the government and not the criminal elements, as has happened in far too many other countries around the world. 

In the South American bloc, for example, the cartels helped mages to overthrow the weak governments after they started taking away their rights. When the dust has settled, the cartels were on top, with the mages they helped forming the muscle for their new psuedo governments. They then began looking to expand their territories, which is how we ended up becoming a territory of the United States. 

One of the conditions for becoming a territory was the establishment of the National Security's Empowered Personnel division, just referred to as the Ministry of Magic (stupid Harry Potter fans) as well as the registration of all mages, regardless of power level and type. 

I finally make it to the old NAPA building, itself a structure that was built to fill a need no one had, and walk up to the desk, manned by a bored looking twentysomething woman with ridiculously pink hair. "Hiring or reporting?" she asks in a disinterested tone, without bothering to look up.

"Reporting for duty, ma'am," I say, mostly to annoy her. It works, after a fashion. She looks up, eyebrows raised and a general air of disbelief suddenly forming on her features. 

"Ha, he called you ma'am," another one says, who I didn't even notice. This one looks younger, and doesn't even attempt to look professional. Huddled in an oversized leather jacket, with purple hair and at least three earrings per ear and a nose ring, I'm genuinely shocked that she somehow escaped my notice. "He was trying to annoy you, because you were being an asshole again. I'll deal with him, he probably wants to ask the question," she finishes. 

Purple Hair leads me to a table and two chairs, while Pinkie stares daggers at my back. "Firstly, I'm not into girls, I just really like old school grunge music, like Puddle of Mudd and stuff. Second, I'm older than I look, no I'm not going to tell you how old I am. Third, I'm a Hydromancer, so I can tell what you want to ask by how you feel before you ask. Now, what did you mean when you said you're reporting for duty?" she rattles off quickly. 

"Um..." I stammer(full of witty banter, that's me).

She smiles, and says, "That's so adorable, you're all flustered. At least you're not fantasizing about screwing me silly. That gets old really quickly, and I get to feel the lust coming off of them. So wonderful, not. At least I'm not an umbramancer, where I can see the sick shit they're imagining. Oh, that one got a response. Are you an umbramancer?"  
Seizing the opening, I respond, "Yes, I am. Umbramancer and Artificer. I spent the last year in the hospital, so I can't actually do anything with that yet. I only got out a couple of days ago, so when I went to work, they transferred me here. I just want to know what I'm supposed to be doing here." 

"Alyssa, check the computer and see if we got anything for, what's your name?" she asks me in an aside. 

"My name's Vergil and they only transferred my service from my old Ministry about two hours ago," I say, bemused. This is by far the most ridiculous interaction I've had in a government office in a while. 

"He's in the system, hold on a minute, and he's... oh my, he's the shadow cocoon thing from Nicholas Tower. I'll call the zookeepers to come down and assign him a handler," Pinkie, apparently named Alyssa, says. 

"You're the cocoon, that must mean that you're really strong to hold it that long," Purple Hair says. "That's worth my name, at least. I'm Shivani, and that was an intense spike of emotions there. I'm not sure if I want to know the story behind that. There's your handler coming, but maybe we can talk some more later. You're kind of interesting, and it's relaxing to talk to a guy who doesn't feel like he only wants to fuck me."

Not knowing how to answer that, I simply say, "okay," and turn to see what my handler is and what he is going to be like.


End file.
